Perfect Two
by pupperlover
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are still reeling from their walk through Tartarus. They both have nightmares and only each other can help calm them down on the worst ones. Annabeth leaves San Francisco to join Percy at Goode so she has someone reliable. And at Goode comes drama, someone trying to break them up, and love. Their lives get better when Piper and Jason and Leo join them at Goode.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING SHIT TON USE OF LANGUAGE.** **Disclaimer: I very unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

My mom is standing over me. "Are you still having nightmares about fighting Gaia?"

I look at the look on her face. "Yeah," I lie. "It wasn't as bad as before."

"Promise?" asks my mom.

"Yes, I promise."

She leaves my room and I get ready for school. I pull on a black tee and a pair of jeans. I grab my backpack and head into the kitchen. My mom is at the counter cooking and making me blue pancakes. I can her Paul getting ready for school too. Soon he joins us and we eat in a compatible silence.

"Have fun at school, honey!" My mom smiles at me.

"I will." I give her a smile.

"Ready to go, Percy?" questions Paul.

"Yeah."

My mom and Paul share a kiss and we head out. Paul is a teacher for my English class. Within ten minutes, his car pulls into the teacher parking lot. I sigh as I look at the school and climb out. I meet up with my friends and we head inside. Lucian is flirting with girls while I retrieve my books from my locker.

"Lucian, stop!" Amirah complains.

Amirah is Lucian's best friend. She has dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. It's hard to believe that her and Lucian are best friends. They are complete opposites. He's bold and outspoken and not very nice. Meanwhile, Amirah is quiet, shy, and a total sweetheart. I see Grace Gallagher. Grace is Amirah's twin sister. While Amirah got her looks from their mother, Grace inherited the traits of their father. Grace has light brown hair and hazel eyes. In some ways the two are the same- they're both shy, quiet, and nice. They both also are on honor roll every semester.

Mikey saunters over and wraps an arm around Amirah. "Hey Perce." He nods to Grace and Lucian before pecking Amirah on the lips.

"Hi, Percy!" A voice startles me. I turn and come face to face with my best friend, Brianne.

Brianne is the sweetest person ever. She cares about everyone and is totally polite.

"Watch out," she whispers. "Holli's on the way."

"Damn it," I curse.

"Percy!" An over-excited squeal breaks my thoughts.

"Hi, Holli," I say forcing a smile on my face.

Her eyes light up and she steps closer. I watch as Brianne grabs Lucian's hand and pulls him away from Holli.

"So... me, you, Friday? We could go and see a movie?" Holli smirks at me.

"Sorry, no. I have a girlfriend."

"Come on, Perce. We both know that you like me. I just don't understand why you're faking it."

"It's because I don't like you, Holli." I roll my eyes.

"Sure." Holli walks away and I feel the tension disappear.

* * *

 **Holli's POV**

After I finish my flirtatious conversation with the most popular boy in school, Percy Jackson, I return to my clique. Vivia smiles at me and resumes talking to Zaya. The halls quiet down when I'm grabbing my books from my locker. I turn and see an insanely gorgeous girl standing in the hall. She has that California vibe and she certainly looks the part. The new girl has honey blonde hair that reaches her waist and tan skin. I'm instantly jealous. She definitely looks like she's from California. But her eyes are way different. They're like a slate gray and it gives her an intimidating appearance. She looks to be about 5'11".

My friends and I watch as she scans the crowd and her eyes land on the back of Percy. Percy isn't paying any attention and she purses her lips. Everyone watches as she calmly strolls over to him. Lucian steps in front of her.

"Sorry, honey. But he's not interested."

"Really?" The girl frowns. "Bummer."

Lucian shrugs.

The girl leans closer to him. "But I don't really care. Now, move out of my way before I end you."

"You don't scare me." Lucian puffs out his chest.

"Really? What a bummer." The girl tilts her head before grabbing his wrist and judo flipping him behind her. "Sorry, buddy. You were in my way."

Percy, being the oblivious hot idiot he is, still isn't paying attention. His friends look appalled. I mean I am too. The girl intercepts Mikey.

"Not the best idea," she tells him before doing the same move. "What is it with people today?"

She finally reaches Percy and taps his shoulder. Percy begins to turn.

"Listen Holli-" he stops mid sentence when he sees the girl.

"Hi," she states simply. "I'm looking for my boyfriend, but I can't seem to find him."

Percy smirks. I narrow my eyes.

"Really? Well, maybe I could help you out. What does he look like?"

"He looks like you, but he doesn't have friends." The girl smirks.

"That was mean, Annie." Percy smiles.

"I missed you too, Percy." The girl wrapped her arms around him and they hugged for a moment.

Percy leans down and presses a gentle kiss to the girl's lips. "I really missed you, Wise Girl."

Annie gives him a small smile. "Seaweed Brain, I know. Sally told me all about you on the way here. How you were all gloomy because I wasn't here." She teases him easily. Why doesn't he do that with me?

"Mom may have been over exaggerating it. You know how she is, Annabeth."

Oh, her name's Annabeth. Interesting.

"Now, Percy. Show me to the office. I need to get my schedule."

The bell rings and everyone heads off, gossiping about the new girl. I'm still in shock.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

Once I got my schedule, Percy offered to be my personal tour guide. He smiles at me and I grin back. I've missed him so much since the war. Paul told me that he pulled some strings and got me almost the same schedule as Percy. We walk into our first hour which happens to be Paul's class.

"Annabeth!" Paul hugs me. "Sally told me you were here, but I figured you were getting your things in the office."

"Nah, I had to see Percy first." I laugh and Percy wraps an arm around my waist.

"Just sit where you want to."

"Okay, thanks."

I take a seat in the very front and Percy willingly sits next to me. A group of people walk in and I notice two of the people are the guys that I judo-flipped.

"Percy?" One girl questions.

"Yeah, Bri?"

"You're actually sitting in the front?" Her eyes are wide.

"Yeah, Annabeth is really smart and I love her so I wanted to be by her."

I give them a small smile and the rest of the group decide to sit around Percy. Bri sits down too.

"Wise Girl, let me introduce you to Brianne, Amirah-" Amirah waves at me. "Grace." Grace gives me a small smile. "Lucian and Mikey." The two guys look away from me and I wince.

"Sorry," I mutter to them.

They nod and the one minute bell rings. More students rush in and Paul greets them.

"Okay class, today and for the rest of the month we will be reading the Odyssey."

A loud chorus of groans, but I grin.

Paul begins to hand out books and unfortunately Percy and I have to read it in English, but I've already read it.

"Can anyone tell me what they think it's about?"

I raise my hand. Paul smiles.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"It's about Odysseus as he goes to the Trojan War and ends up angering Athena. Due to her anger, she has Odysseus not see his homeland for 20 years."

"Thank you, Annabeth."

"Read through chapter one and two. Tomorrow there will be a quiz over it."

I nod and Percy leans over to me and we work out an agreement. We'll use my Greek copy to reread and refresh our memories.

The next few periods fly by and soon it's lunch. I'm nervous, but I spot Percy sitting at a table and I quickly join him. A few minutes later, his friends arrive and I shift closer to Percy and he instinctively wraps an arm around me.

Then a shadow casts over the table. I look up and see a girl. Her hair is dark and it seems dyed. She is really pale and she glares at me.

"Hi," she says.

"Hello," I respond looking at Percy.

"I'm Holli- Percy's unofficial girlfriend." She smirks at me, waiting for my reaction.

I shrug. "Hi, Holli. I'm Annabeth- Percy's _official_ girlfriend. Nice try though." I turn away and roll my eyes.

Holli's eyes widen and she stomps off. What a little brat.

Soon seventh hour rolls around. It's gym and I'm glad that I have it with him. As soon as we walk in, I head into the locker room. As I change, I glance at the scars on my body from the latest war. I squeeze my eyes shut as the memories ripple through my brain. I yank on my tee and pull on my black athletic shorts. I slip into a pair of Nikes and step out before any of the girls walk in.

Percy is dressed and I head over to him. He can tell that I'm obviously upset.

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?"

I shake my head and he wraps his arms around me.

"The memories hit me when I saw my scars," I whisper softly. "We were back _there_ and you died and..."

Percy presses a kiss to the top of my head and we stand there like that until the teacher blows the whistle.

* * *

 **Holli's POV**

I walk out of the locker room to see Percy comforting Annabeth over something. She's obviously distraught and I roll my eyes. She's probably seeking attention because she knows Percy's going to dump her soon.

Coach Benvelli tells us that we're going to be doing a mile so she can see our times and put us in categories. Girls run first.

I line up with the girls and the mile begins Annabeth leads everyone and I stay with my friends. Most of the girls aren't trying so we get the bonus A for improvement. Annabeth, however, tries her best. She laps all of us and finishes her mile in six minutes. I watch as Percy jogs over to her and hugs her tightly.

Annabeth smiles and kisses his cheek.

Once the girls finish, the guys begin. Percy leads with Lucian and Mikey behind him. I cheer for Percy and Annabeth watches him closely. Percy finishes with a time of five minutes and 55 seconds. Mikey and Lucian finish at six minutes and 19 seconds.

"Go inside and change!" Coach calls after everyone finishes.

We head inside and Annabeth heads in. We follow and I watch as she changes. I notice the scars all over her body and I nudge my friends.

"What's up with the scars?" I ask.

The locker room is silent and Annabeth finishes shrugging on her shirt.

"Is Percy abusive?"

"No," Annabeth says firmly. "He is not abusive. Mind your own business."

Annabeth grabs her bag and heads out.

"That was a complete bitch move," says Amirah.

When I walk out with Zaya and Vivia, I see Annabeth talking to Coach. I hear a snippet of their conversation.

"Yeah, you can change somewhere else if you want. I'll talk to them."

"Thank you," says Annabeth gratefully.

Fuck. I can't believe she told on me.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm not sure as to when I'll be posting, it may be a bit infrequent but I'm going to try my hardest. It should be easier because it's summer break. Please enjoy and review! (Constructive criticism is appreciated.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING SHIT TON USE OF LANGUAGE THROUGHOUT THE BOOK. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. Characters may be a bit OOC.**

* * *

 **Vivia's POV**

A really hot guy with blond hair and like really electric blue eyes walks in. He's holding the hand of a gorgeous girl. The girl has chocolate brown hair that falls to her waist in ringlets and she has kaleidoscope eyes. Her complexion works with her outfit. She's wearing a black cold shoulder tank top and a pair of denim ripped skinny jeans. She has black combat boots on her feet. She notices Annabeth and elbows a Latino boy who kind of looks like an elf in the gut. He grunts and sees them. The girl leads the two boys over to Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth and the girl hug while Percy and Jason do a bro hug then Percy does the bro hug with the elf kid.

"Piper! I missed you so much!" Annabeth exclaims.

"I missed you too." Piper pulls away and hugs Percy while the two guys hug Annabeth.

"Is Leo behaving?" Annabeth asks the blond dude.

"Yeah. Leo hasn't done anything stupid yet."

"I am so hurt and offended by that accusation, Jason!" Leo says.

"I'm sorry." Jason rolls his eyes before wrapping an arm around Piper's waist.

Piper leans into his touch and I tense up. That little bitch is stealing my man. How fucking rude.

Annabeth goes with them to get their schedules so Percy can spend time with his other friends. When they return, I watch as they compare schedules. I overhear that Piper and Annabeth only have math without each other; Jason and Percy don't have math together, but Leo and Percy do. Leo has shop as an elective and Percy and Jason have an extra gym. Annabeth and Piper are taking art. Maybe I can change my schedule and have an extra gym instead of FACS class.

* * *

 **Piper's POV**

We walk into Paul's class and he hugs me. Jason and Leo shake his hand. I sit next to Annabeth and on the other side of me is Jason. Leo sits next to Jason. The one minute bell rings and more people begin to file in. I study all of them and I notice Annabeth tense. Tartarus really messes with you. Annabeth and Percy are like the shells of what they used to be. I know that look. I've been there before.

The two fake smiles and act like everything is fine, but behind that cheery facade they don't trust anyone. Probably not even themselves. Paul catches us up on what we've missed and he excuses us from the quiz. Annabeth finishes the quiz quickly and hands it in. Percy, I can tell, is struggling. Annabeth holds his hand and he flashes her a grateful smile.

"You'll do fine," she whispers softly.

"Thanks, Annie."

She lets that nickname slide.

Percy finishes and for the rest of the class we have to sit in silence. I play on the iPhone Leo made for us so that monsters couldn't attack us. Paul calls Percy up to his desk and Percy heads up there. After about three minutes, Percy rejoins us and I look at him expectantly.

"I got a 100 on it." Percy flashes us a wide grin.

Annabeth hugs him and congratulates him by kissing him on the cheek. A few more people get called up to check their scores and soon Annabeth's name is called. She nods as Paul talks to her and returns to her seat.

"I got a 100 too."

"Yay!" I hug the two. Jason congratulates both of them and Leo is basically sleeping.

Lunch flies by and soon it's the end of sixth hour. Once the bell rings, Annabeth and I catch up to Percy and Jason and we all head to the gym. Leo is already in there getting his locker number and combination from the teacher.

"That's Coach Benvelli," says Annabeth.

She stands next to me as I get my locker combination. When we head in, I get dressed in a white tee and a pair of black athletic shorts. Annabeth and I are twinning and I grin. I'll force her to get a picture with me. When we walk into the gym, Jason and Percy are arguing with Leo about something. I walk over dragging Annabeth with me. I hear something about a girl. Annabeth raises her eyebrows and I quickly deduce that Leo has a crush on someone.

"Her name is Amirah. And holy hell. She's hot."

I roll my eyes and Annabeth sighs.

"She'd eat you alive," Percy tells him.

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

Soon it was a volley of 'nuh uhs' and 'yeah huhs'. Jason joins Annabeth and I; we talk silently about the fragile trust between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Jason is worried that Octavian will do something supremely stupid enough to piss off the rest of the Roman legion and that could end up in another war. Annabeth didn't disagree, but I saw the sparkle fade out of her eyes as she thought about another war. The war against Gaia had been over for four months and had I fallen in Tartarus, I wouldn't be ready for another war either.

"Well then," Annabeth says tightly. "Let's hope that Octavian doesn't piss off a bunch of Romans."

Jason and I share a look. Before I can say anything, Coach Benvelli blows the whistle and we line up. She takes attendance and splits people up into groups of six. I'm in a group with Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Roger. I pair up with Annabeth and Percy and Jason pair up, which leaves Leo with Roger.

"We're going to start of with sit ups. You have one minute to get as many as possible. Once that minute is up, partners come over here and tell me how many they got. Don't lie for them or you're cheating your grade. And if I find out you lied, you'll be dropped an entire letter grade."

I offer to go first for sit ups and Annabeth holds onto my ankles. The whistle blows and I pull myself up. Annabeth counts quietly and I see Roger struggling to go as he pushes through. I look at Annabeth.

"56," she counts.

Jason is going and we're both going at the same time. When the whistle blows for us to stop, I got up to 72. Annabeth heads over to Benvelli and relays the score. Coach nods. Percy gets up and tells the teacher Jason's score. 72 like mine. Roger got 56. Next we switch and Annabeth and Percy look at each other. Then the whistle blows and they begin. Leo manages to keep pace with them until about 50. Annabeth sucks in air and keeps going. The whistle is blown and I relay Annabeth's score 71. Percy got 72. Leo got 69.

Next is push ups. We have to count our own. Annabeth and I go slowly because it's how many you can do before you give up. Annabeth and I both give up after 40. Jase and Perce stop after 50. Leo got up to 45. Roger got to 34 before giving up.

"You all smell. Go change," shouts Coach.

We head to the locker room talking. Annabeth changes back into her outfit and I do the same. Jason and Percy are in swim trunks, Leo comes out looking like them.

"Um... what's up?" asks Annabeth.

"We have swim tryouts, Wise Girl." Percy shoots her a cheeky smile.

"Okay. How long is it?"

"3:30 to 5:00."

"And Leo's trying out?" I ask.

"Yeah, have you seen me?" questions Leo. He flexes his non-existent muscles. "Look at me. I'm Mr. Hot Stuff."

Blinking, I'm completely appalled. Good Gods, he has such a huge fucking ego.

"Jase, I'm taking your car and we're heading to Sally's. See you later! Bye." I grab Annabeth's wrist and drag her away.

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

I watch as Piper drags Annabeth away. Percy shrugs and we head outside to sit on the bleachers. Leo joins us. More guys appear and a man comes out. I'm assuming that it's the swim coach. The coach gets all of our names.

"Ah, Percy! You're back." He nods and introduces himself.

Coach Wyatt has everyone take three laps around the pool and then we'll vote for a captain. While he counts up the votes, we'll be doing drills. Finally, he announces that it'll be co-captains Percy, obviously, and Jarred, an arrogant prick.

"We'll have another vote later and find who the lead captain is."

At 5, Paul pulls up. The three of us climb in and explain how swim tryouts went. Everyone made it on the team and the main people who would compete would have alternates. When we arrive at the Jackson/Blofis residence, we hear laughter and the smell of fresh apple pie wafts in the air. Leo's eyes widen and he walks in.

"Ladies."

"Leo." Piper and Annabeth have a blank expression and Sally rolls her eyes.

At dinner, though, it's all laughs. We have a good time telling Sally and Paul what happened during school. Percy shows Sally his A+ and she places it on the fridge. Then she hangs Annabeth's A+ next to it.

For the first time, it's nice to be surrounded by people.

Then it's time to sleep. Leo, Percy, and I are sharing Percy's room. Annabeth and Piper are staying in the guest room. We could hear the two giggling about something and Annabeth complaining about a guy.

"What the hell is Eric doing? Does he really hate her that much?" inquires Annabeth.

"Apparently," murmurs Piper. "But he's having Four throw knives at Tris."

"Yes, they so deserve to be together."

"I know! I love this book."

The two talk for a bit and then we hear them tell each other goodnight. Percy, Leo, and I stay up and talk quietly about plans. If Octavian does get the legion pissed at us, that could be another bloody battle. We already had most of the trust destroyed, but if that war happens then there'd be no trust anymore. It can't happen.

"How are we going to stop it before it happens?" Leo asks.

"I don't know," I mumble.

"We could kidnap Octavian and sacrifice him like the little teddy bear he is," offers Percy.

"No, but that can be our backup plan. We just need a main one."

"We could find a girl and have her seduce him. Then when they're about to kiss, she'll poison and wrap saran wrap around his face so he can't breathe." Leo grins manically at his idea. He sees our looks. "What? I saw it in an episode of Criminal Minds."

"Probably," I wince, "not the best idea. That will be Plan C." I glance at Percy and he's frowning at Leo.

"Maybe we should tone down the ideas," Percy suggests.

"Sounds good," I agree. "We really need to figure something out. Octavian already doesn't trust us; it wouldn't take long for him to convince everybody that we're trying to kill them."

"Having someone try to talk to him is asking to be attacked. We need someone to be subtle if we want to get him to stop."

"Maybe we could use Ellie?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Maggie's in Chicago."

Ellie and Maggie are the daughters of Hecate. They might be able to use their magic to throw Octavian off course. They're very ruthless and someone would need to be there to make sure they didn't kill him. Ellie by herself, I don't think would kill him, but at times she can be more ruthless than Maggie.

* * *

 **So chapter two! How'd you like it? Enjoy and review. (Constructive Criticism is appreciated.)**


End file.
